Air-port?
by darkonesroses
Summary: What if Belle was never shot by Hook and instead, Belle goes with Rumple to find Bae. But first, they have to go through the airport. Enjoy the fluffies.


Rumple drove into the parking lot and Belle marveled at the sight before her. Rumple had said that when they left Storybrooke to look for Baelfire, things would be very different form their small town, but she had never imagined something like _this_. The building was _huge_ looming over them at least three stories high and very long across. Cars were everywhere, with people moving in and out of the building with large bulky bags in tow. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like inside.

"What did you call this place again?" Belle asked as rumple helped her out of the car. "the 'air-port'?"

"Airport, yes," he said. "We have to get on a plane to find Bae."

"Plane? What's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Ready to go in?"

Belle nodded and took his hand. Together, they headed inside the enormous building. At first, everything seemed alright. Rumple got their tickets for the plane, making sure that they sat together, and since they didn't have any luggage, the didn't need a bag check, whatever that was. But then they had to go through security...

Belle didn't understand what the gray archway was, but everyone going through it had to take off their shoes, hats, jackets, jewelry, and any other bags they were carrying. She was confused, but she began to unbuckle her heels.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumple asked.

"We have to do what they're doing," she said. "Go on, shoes, jacket, off."

"Are you insane?" he asked. Belle froze. Insane... For the past 28 years, she had been labeled insane. Horrible memories of that cold, dark room bubbled up to the surface. The smells of the hospital and sounds of people in other cells screaming, Regina's dark eyes haunting her. She hugged herself, trying to push out those memories. No... No she was not insane... But it still hurt to be called so.

Rumple sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, and he kissed her head before taking off his shoes and jacket. Belle loosened up and finished with her shoes.

It had taken a while to get Rumple through the gray archway, but once they had, it went smoothly again. They reached the place called the terminal, and Belle's eyes lit up. It was amazing. There was shop after shop after shop just filled to the brim with things Belle had never seen before, foods she had never heard of, and so many people from different cultures speaking different languages. It was incredible to her. Rumple didn't seem impressed. In fact he grew even more nervous, tightening he grip on her hand and telling her to stay close.

"We've got about an hour before we need to get on the plane," he said. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, I'd like that," she said, and they looked for a food shop that sounded appealing. A sign caught Belle's eye.

"'Burger King'?" she said. "Like hamburgers?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes they have burgers."

"Could we get those again? Please?" she asked, remembering that she never actually got to try a hamburger with Rumple. He smiled softly and nodded, and they stood in line to get them.

Rumple turned his back on her for one minute, just one minute, and when he turned back to ask what she wanted to drink, she was gone. Fear knotted in his stomach and he dashed off as best as he could to find her.

"Belle?!" he called into the crowds. "Belle! Belle where are you?!"

He pushed his way through the crowds, searching frantically for any sign of his true love. Oh, gods, what if she had been kidnapped? What if she was hurt? What if she was leaving him, never coming back, and deserting him in this land?! What if-

"Rumple?" Belle's voice reached his ears and he turned to see her standing in the entrance of a bookshop with a book in her hands. Relieved beyond words, he rushed to her and hugged her close, surprising her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you scared me," he said. "I told you to stay close to me."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "but they have a book shop, so..."

"Belle," he sighed, beginning to smile," Next time tell me where you're going. I don't want to lose you, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded.

"Now pick _one_ book."

He ended up buying her two, since she couldn't decide between _the Notebook_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. He took her to the gate where they were supposed to wait for the plane.

"Now Belle, you have to promise me that you'll stay right here," he said seriously. "I'll go get the burgers and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Alright Rumple I promise." she smiled, rolling her eyes. She sat down and assured him she would be fine three more times before he left. Belle lost herself in _Romeo and Juliet_ for a bit, but soon a family of three young girls and their father sat next to her. The eldest girl, no older than fifteen or sixteen had strange white cords hanging from her ears.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked and the girl took out one of the cords, looking at her. "What are those? Those white cords?"

"These?" the girl held one up. "They're ear buds. You listen to music with them."

"Music? What music?"

"Well, here," the girl said, handing her the ear bud in her hand. She had to help Belle put it in her ear, and took out a small purple object with a screen and white circle on it.

When Rumple returned, Belle and the girl were singing along to Roar, by someone called Katy Perry. Rumple had never heard Belle sing before, and he thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Belle?" he asked, and she smiled wide at him.

"Rumple!" she said. "You've got to listen to this! It's called an iPod and it plays music!"

"I, ah... I didn't know you could sing, dear," he said, sitting next to her and starting to dig out her burger from the take out bag.

"You never asked," she teased.

The burgers were delicious, and so were the fries. Belle kept stealing his fries because she ate all of her so quickly and wanted more. She kept saying that she wanted an iPod when they got pack to Storybrooke and listing off what songs she wanted. She fell silent when she saw the plane pulling up.

"Is that a plane?" she asked.

"That's a plane," Rumple nodded. She looked at him and held his hand.

"Nervous?" she asked. He sighed.

"...I'm terrified, Belle..." he whispered so no one else could hear but her.

"You don't have to be," she said, squeezing his hand. "We're going to find him together. I'll be with you all the way."

He looked at her and sighed softly.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she smiled, and she kissed him gently.

The announcer called for everyone to board the plane.

"Here we go..." Rumple said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok, guys i am going to pray this works. the reason i haven't updated anything in forever is because both my internet and my computer are stupid. my compter has decided that it doesn't want to upload anything because as soon as i click upload, it freaking dissapears. so i have to go back to copy and paste, which last i checked, came out as one gigantic paragrah. i'm praying this works. if it does, then i'll start updating regularly again, ok?**

**on the plus side, i love this story so darn much. it's just a one shot where belle was never shot and they both are on their way to lok for Bae together. i hope you like it! **

**Hugs and loves!**

**darkonesroses**


End file.
